redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Defence Force
The 'Earth Defense Force '''existed as the primary governing body over Mars with its capital in Eos in the 50 years between the two Red Faction uprisings. When Earth began to run out of its own natural resources, the EDF began to morph into what Ultor had been - a corrupt oppressive overlord. Martial law was enforced, rights revoked and the popuation subdued forcibly. The Red Faction movement was resurrected in order to fight off the EDF, and managed to liberate the sectors of Tharsis one by one. EDF forces then managed to cripple the organization by raiding their safehouse in the Badlands, but the remaining members formed a shakey alliance with the Marauders in order to execute their plan and destroy the lingering threat of the E.D.S. Hydra, thus thwarting the Earth Defense Force's last card to keep control on Mars. After the Red Faction-Marauder victory there were still remanants active on Mars, of course, but they were no longer in control. History ''"Ultor was so bad, they made the EDF look like good guys. The EDF are assholes now, and they were assholes then, but I'll take them over Ultor any old day." -Old Coot (Parker) During the First Red Faction uprising, the Earth Defense Force came to Mars to liberate the miners from the oppression of the Ultor Corporation, and crush any remaining Mercenary forces. In exchange their liberation, EDF wanted to establish bases, checkpoints and a militrary presence in order to maintain security in the region. The EDF began terraforming Mars, and soon the planet boasted a breathable atmosphere. Unfortunately for the civilians and miners, Earth began to run out of their natural resources and needed to secure its supply. The EDF became ever more controlling, eventually establishing martial law and soon began to limit the rights of the civilians and miners in the Tharsis region. In the midst of the EDF's war against the Marauders of the Mariner Valley region, the sister of Vasha, their leader, broke away and rescued two Martian citizens from an EDF prison camp. Samanya, now an outcast, joined Dan Mason and Hugo Davies in their attempt to revive the Red Faction. The EDF waged a war against the emerging insurgency in the Parker sector for three years before the finally managed to kill one of the three, Dan Mason. Unfortunately for them, his brother Alec Mason had recently arrived from Earth and upon his brother's death took up his mantle with much success. The EDF under General Bertram Roth fought a losing war against the Red Faction, being pushed out of sector after sector. First to fall was Parker and then the guerrillas took the sector of Dust which was the EDF's key mining sector. The Town of Dust had artillery dropped on it to cover the EDF withdrawal. The sectors of Oasis and the Badlands fell soon after. In, perhaps, a fit of pique, EDF armor rolled into the Oasis Residential attempting to destroy it. After the kidnap and interrogation of its mastermind, Colonel Joseph Broga, the Red Faction pushed through the EDF-established Free Fire Zone - a massive shooting range for their artillery, and entered their capital of Eos. ]]As the EDF defeat in Eos neared, the tide swung back into their favor when a member of the Red Faction, Randy Jenkins, secretly betrayed the location of the Badlands safehouse. A massive EDF assault crippled the Red Faction killing many including their commander. With the iminent arrival of the E.D.S. Hydra and without the value of hindsight, continued EDF control was probably a safe bet. The suriving Red Faction created a shakey truce with the Marauders, routed the forces under the command of General Roth and together used the Nano Forge, a piece of old Ultor tech which the EDF had attempted to capture but which had slipped through their fingers and into those of the Red Faction, to destroy the Hydra. Infantry Weaponry The EDF in the peroid of the second Red Faction uprising employed a large range of infantry weapons, mostly traditional projectile weapons but with some more advanced tech aswell including homing rounds and super heavy metal slugs. The pinacle of EDF weapons technology of the era was the singularity bomb. Pistol The pistol is the basic EDF side-arm, carried only by their lowliest grunts. It can be, however, very accurate at range and deadly in trained hands. Assault Rifle Subverter Peacekeeper Sniper Rifle Enforcer Gauss Rifle Rail Driver Singularity Bomb Mounted Weaponry In addition to EDF Infantry weaponry, guarding a compound with without firepower is not effective. Instead, stationary weaponry is set up: *Heavy Machine Gun Turret - The Primary defense weapon for bases and checkpoints. Fires 32 rounds per second. *Gauss Turret - The mounted version of the Gauss Rifle. Fires destructive bolts. *Missle Turret - A rare mounted weapon. Fires blue missiles that are the equivalent of the Red Faction's Rockets. Vehicles A decent number of vehicles are used by the EDF: *Scout Car *Staff Car *Armored Personel Carrier *Cargo Truck *Light Tank *Main Battle Tank *Mobile Rocket Artillery *AAX Raven Ranks EDF Grunt (Blue. Weaponry: Pistol, Rarely Assault Rifle) EDF Trooper (Brown. Weaponry: Pistol, Assault Rifle, Peacekeeper, rarely Enforcer, rarely Subverter.) EDF Specialist (Brown. Weaponry: Sniper Rifle, rarely Gauss Rifle, Subverter.) EDF Marines/Riot Trooper (Brown. Weaponry: EDF Shield, Enforcer, Peacekeeper, Gauss Rifle.) EDF Special Forces (Silvery White. Weaponry: Gauss Rifle, Peacekeeper, rarely Assault Rifle, rarely Rail Driver.) Gallery Category:Earth Defense Force Category:Factions